The Irresistible Charm of Draco Malfoy
by Dawrnit
Summary: Draco Malfoy thinks he is the personification of sex. Too bad Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini don't agree. When his charm is doubted, he rises to the challenge: Hermione Granger, new instructor of Baby Class. But he challenges them as well. Chaos ensues!
1. Prologue: God's Gift to Women

**Disclaimer: **Does not belong to me, blah blah blah, J. K. Rowling pwns, blah blah blah, not that anyone reads the disclaimer.

Summary: Draco Malfoy is completely sure of himself. So much in fact, he believes himself to be the personification of sex. When fellow Slytherin, Theodore Nott, questions his ability to charm all womankind, he's quick to the defence. After all, the World must know of his pure amazingness. Even if he has to charm Hermione Granger to prove it. Hermione on the other hand, has decided to educate her fellow students in the ways of babies. A clichéd story that isn't so cliché full with turns, twists, and Draco's failing splits. And yes, I do mean the ones with your legs.

Chapter Completed: 22 June 2009

Word Count: 961

* * *

The Irresistible Charm of Draco Malfoy

Prologue: God's Gift to Women

Deep in the pits of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry several Slytherin students had gathered in the common room, several seated upon the leather couches, others scattered about the carpet. At the moment, they were debating a certain blonde's charming ways.

"Sorry mate, but I have to side with Blaise on this," Miles Bletchley said with an apologetic shrug.

Draco raised an aristocratic eyebrow accompanied by a smirk. He was lounging on one of three black leather chairs, chin resting on his hand, elbow on the cushy arm of the chair.

Blaise scoffed from the chair nearest. "You really think you're that irresistible?" The question came out more as a statement.

"Of course I am! I could nab any girl in Hogwarts as long as I have three things," he retorted.

"Oh? And what might those be Great Seducer of Women?" he questioned in a mocking tone.

"Well, I suppose I could let you all in on one of my secrets," Draco sniffed and paused for dramatic effect as the boys who weren't skeptical leaned in to listen. "These three things are money—something I have plenty of, good looks—something you all don't have plenty of, and charm—something that I'm positively dripping with." The youngest Malfoy's expression was of pure smugness.

Vincent Crabbe held an excited leer. "And how does the whole charm thing work?"

The Slytherin Prince counted on his fingers, "Mysterious, romantic, it goes on from there, but I can't let you know all my cards." All of which Crabbe had none of. Ah, Draco mentally sighed, some people just fell short.

"And it works on all girls?" Aden Vaisey asked, unconvinced.

He rolled his eyes. "Are you deaf, twat? Because I recall saying I could capture any girl in Hogwarts."

"No you couldn't."

Draco eyed the quiet boy that sat across from him, lounged on a black leather chair nearest to the door and reading a book. That was his first comment that evening. In fact, he hadn't even realized the boy had been there, let alone paying attention; slightly sad, considering that they had been friends for nearly seven years.

"What makes you say that Nott?"

"Simple," Theodore's gaze remained towards the book, the only sign of his participation in the conversation was his moving lips, "Not all females are the same."

Draco snorted. "Maybe not, but in the end, my three ways never fail. No girl can resist me"

"Because you've never gone after the hard-to-get girls, the ones at the top of the proverbial apple tree."

"And you know this how?" Really, the audacity of him! Draco's feathers were ruffled at Nott's refusal to acknowledge his greatness.

"Easy, we've known each other for quite some time. Seven years, in fact. And in these seven years I've known you, you've always boasted your conquests. Pansy, Daphne, Parvati, Cho, Lavender, some Beauxbaton girls, and even a few Hufflepuffs. The list goes on, but as you can see, they all have something in common." He paused to see if Draco understood, but was met with a calculated blank look.

Sighing exasperatedly, Theo continued, "Materialistic, vain, and shallow."

"So I prefer girls with fine taste," Draco waved his hand as if disregarding Nott's words, "I could still capture any girl."

"No, you couldn't."

Draco glared. "Yes, I could."

"No."

The ferret was quite agitated by now. "Oh, yes I could! Any girl of any house is weak to my charms! Rich, good-looking, and high in society, not a single female could resist me! I get love letters constantly! Even Gryffindors swoon when I'm shirtless! I am God's damned gift to women! I'm bloody friggin' gorgeous. If sex were a person, I'd be it. Prostitutes pay _me_ to sleep with them! I am—

As Draco began his idiotic tirade, Theodore listened with half an ear. He was fully aware of Malfoy's narcissism, after all, seven years of watching him preen like a peacock when in front of any type of reflective surface taught him that. But the ludicrous height of ego that the spoiled brat was astonishing.

But what was more astounding was the expression on the others' faces, save a few. They were soaking in all his diatribe. Completely. Some even appeared to have pulled out Quick-Quills and parchment to take notes. It made his eye twitch. Well, to be honest, it wasn't that astounding. Draco was the reigning Slytherin Prince after all. And with the title came the followers, came the women, came the increased ego, came the stupidity. Stupidity of which only the likes of Gilderoy Lockhart had previously reached.

God's gift to women? Nott scoffed at the idea, how vain could one person be before they fell in love with themselves? Then again, the pompous idiot probably was. Don't misinterpret though, Draco was Theo's friend; they were acquainted a year before Hogwarts. But when the idiot rambled on about his "greatness", he often felt a strong desire for Hermione Granger to appear, if only to slap him like she had in their third year. Draco would be mortified if he knew that Theo had found out.

Well, a few minutes had passed and he figured that Malfoy must've been nearing the end of his ridiculous rant.

"—a model. Mother's friends even find me highly attractive! I've had countless people offer their daughters to me for marriage! I've even caught the occasional leer from the professors! I am—"

Theodore closed his book, and stood, realizing the raving lunatic would likely go on for quite a bit longer. Fed up with his nonsense, he smoothly cut him off.

"Hermione Granger."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh! And there we have the prologue! I'm quite excited about this story. Although I just started one recently....Eh, well I plan to keep up with both as much as I'm able to. Besides, they're quite different. Well, I plan them to be. Please excuse the short length for now. Next one will be at least twice the length! Reviews are great! c:


	2. Chapter One: Diricawls are Dodo Birds

**Disclaimer: **Does not belong to me, blah blah blah, J. K. Rowling pwns, blah blah blah, not that anyone reads the disclaimer.

Summary: Draco Malfoy is completely sure of himself. So much in fact, he believes himself to be the personification of sex. When fellow Slytherin, Theodore Nott, questions his ability to charm all womankind, he's quick to the defence. After all, the World must know of his pure amazingness. Even if he has to charm Hermione Granger to prove it. Hermione on the other hand, has decided to educate her fellow students in the ways of babies. A clichéd story that isn't so cliché full with turns, twists, and Draco's failing splits. And yes, I do mean the ones with your legs.

Chapter Completed: 01 July 2009

Chapter Word Count: 1996

Story Word Count: 2957

**Recap:**

_Well, a few minutes had passed and he figured that Malfoy must've been nearing the end of his ridiculous rant._

"—_a model. Mother's friends even find me highly attractive! I've had countless people offer their daughters to me for marriage! I've even caught the occasional leer from the professors! I am—"_

_Theodore closed his book, and stood, realizing the raving lunatic would likely go on for quite a bit longer. Fed up with his nonsense, he smoothly cut him off._

"_Hermione Granger."_

_

* * *

_

The Irresistible Charm of Draco Malfoy

Chapter One: Diricawls are Dodo Birds

Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor, her head beginning to throb with an oncoming migraine. The Gryffindors were discussing babies and by now the conversation had become extremely ludicrous. So ridiculous that she felt a need to intervene and closed her book. Bah, how horrible; she had settled into a nice comfy chair right by the fireplace. The was getting to a good part too. But she couldn't endure their ignorance for much longer. In fact, they'd been conversing about it since before she had arrived. Goodbye Hogwarts: A History Platinum Edition, hello idiots of Gryffindor. Surely now, they'd just been at the welcoming feast less than an hour previous. Couldn't they talk about the summer like most people? But no, the Gryffindors decided to talk about infants instead.

"Dead babies do _not _become house elves," Hermione said dryly. Honestly, she wondered who told them all of this.

"Really Hermione? 'Cause my Granny always told me they did."

"Neville, your Granny lied." Though it was somewhat harsh to frankly tell him, she felt it was necessary.

"See! I told you so Ron! Dead babies are just dead babies, right 'Mione?"

"Yes, Harry." Thank Merlin for Harry Potter, at least _he _knew something about babies.

"Well...That doesn't mean the other things you said were right," Ron said assuredly.

Harry scoffed, "Yes it does."

Lavender interjected, "Harry, you're being ridiculous. _Everyone_ knows where babies come from!"

"Then I must be everyone, because I know for a _fact_ that babies come from the stork!" Harry smugly grinned and looked to Hermione for approval, nodding his head, "Right, 'Mione?"

Merlin's purple pleated underwear. Hermione took a deep breath and braced herself for the rocky subject. "Harry, babies don't come from storks. Or 'The Stork.'"

Harry sullenly pouted, "Oh."

"Harry, they come from. Eh...You know. Well, actually you don't know." Hermione sighed. It was going to be difficult. "Okay, let's start with the basics. When a man and a woman love each other and they want a baby they—"

Harry sighed, interrupting her. "Get a baby from a diricawl, I know 'Mione. Ron told me."

"Exactly Harry! They have—" Hermione stopped. "Wait. Did you just? Diricawl? What?"

Hermione furrowed her brows as she flipped through her mental index. Wizarding World—Subsection Magical Creatures—Subsection D. Dugbog. Oops, too far. Dragon. Back some more. Doxy. Still too far. Demiguise. Bah! Too early.

Ah, there it was! Diricawl: _This plump, flightless bird escapes danger by vanishing in a burst of feathers. Muggles knew this bird as the "dodo" and believe that it is extinct, being unaware of its ability to vanish at will. Because this belief (and associated guilt) has spurred more enlightened attitudes toward the animal world among many Muggles, wizards have encouraged it._

"So you mean diricawl....as in what muggles call the 'dodo?'"

Ginny aptly nodded, "Of course, silly! Babies come from them. The evil Dursleys just never found it prudent to tell Harry."

Hermione's mouth went dry and her body stiffened. "...."

Ron smugly glanced towards Harry. "Hand over that galleon!"

"She never said you were right," Harry retorted even as he handed Ron the galleon.

"Fine, let's hear her then." The scarhead and redhead nodded to Hermione. "Right then, let's here it Mines."

"...."

"Helloooo, earth to Hermione Granger." Ron waved his hand in her face and seeing it's ineffectiveness anxiously regarded his male best friend. "Harry mate, I don't think she knew that babies from from diricawls either. Maybe she's in shock?"

Harry tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Maybe, let's wait thirty minutes or so. It'll let her brain reboot, and if she still doesn't respond we'll bring her to the Madam Pomfrey."

Ginny shook her head at the duo, "I don't think that's the right approach...." To which they ignored.

The next half hour was spent poking and prodding at the prone Hermione Granger.

* * *

Draco Malfoy began to sputter, "Wu...Bah...Tuff....Grah....Ayn....Ger?!"

Nott raised an eyebrow at the boy's speechlessness. "Yes, Draco. Granger. As in sixth year Hermione Granger of Gryffindor, hair to rival Hagrid's, article in the Daily Prophet for OWL scores, best friend of boy-who-killed-Voldemort. Ah, and I mustn't forget. In third year, Girl who slapped—"

Draco swiftly cut off Theo, aware of where the conversation led, "I know who she is Nott. I'm not daft." He glared at the questioning glance Theodore sent him and resumed a sane mental state as that of previous to his rant.

Blaise and the other boys watched the ongoing exchange before them with fascination. Only Blaise had ever seen the two talk to one another so cuttingly. And only a handful of times, at that.

"Ah, well she is exactly the girl who will never fall to your prey."

Draco scoffed. "Well she isn't exactly that aesthetically pleasing either."

"Maybe you think so. But many here would disagree with you." He gestured around them. "Mudblood or not, she's easy on the eyes. Not a bombshell though. But she doesn't cake on makeup like Pansy and the others. Smart too."

"Why Theodore, if I didn't know better, it almost sounds like you fancy the wench."

"Hardly," he dryly replied, "But you would never be able to capture her."

"You speak as if you have some affect on the ladies."

Nott raised an eyebrow. "I may not be a concubine like you, but I've been able to snag a few."

Blaise chuckled at his statement. "Draco's cockiness is something mate, I mean, he's had quite a few. But you? Honestly, no way could you snag, as you put it, 'a few.' I haven't seen you with a single girl since our first year here."

"Just because I'm not gallivanting about the place with females here, doesn't mean I haven't had my share elsewhere," he stated pointedly. "Besides, it's not as if _you've_ been able to make females swoon."

Blaise snorted. "_I've_ had my 'share' as you put it."

"True," the dark boy smugly smirked in the acknowledgement that Theo gave him. "But they've all been whores." And the smirk fell.

"I don't believe that arguing is gonna resolve anything."

The three bickering boys glanced towards the voice of reason.

Draco spoke first, "And what's your brilliant solution, Pucey?"

Apparently, Adrian Pucey, hadn't realized he had spoken out loud and his next words came out sounding unsure, "Well....Why don't you....All go for a girl."

The eyebrows raised, not having concluded the obvious idea. And they nodded as a sign to continue.

"First one to land her wins?" Adrian finished the statement as a question.

Theo pursed his lips in thought. "Well, I don't believe I've anything quite as interesting to do."

Blaise moved his head in agreement. "Alright, but to keep this equal, let's have Adrian make the rules."

Draco's glance towards said boy displayed his approval.

"Eh, well," Pucey scratched the back of his head in thought, "There's no time limit. And....First one to date the girl publicly will win. No love potions, or charms, or spells, or any kind of magic for that matter may be involved that affects the female's emotions or actions. Err....That's it?"

Nott shook his head, "No, we'd have to have a magical contract or something. But otherwise, the rules are fine. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the golden-haired Slytherin stated.

"Agreed," said the contrasting boy.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows in sudden comprehension, "....We haven't chosen the prey yet."

Theodore grimaced. "Prey? That's a rather....disturbing term."

"Pucey?" Blaise inclined his head towards him.

He sighed, "Eh, obviously Draco would have Granger. But I don't know about you two...."

The ferret smirked, "Fifth year Loony Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw for Theodore and seventh year Katie Bell of Gryffindor for Blaise. Winner gets five hundred galleons from each loser." Malfoy knew all three of them could throw the money around like air, but it always felt good to take sure money, even if it meant his competitors had one of his secret charms ready at hand. Oh woe, is the mighty galleon.

"May you return from the Gryffindor queen unscathed," Nott smoothly replied.

"And may you return from the loony Ravenclaw sane," he sneered.

Blaise decided not to put in any words at that point. After all, they'd chosen an easy girl for him. Approachable, decent-looking, plays quidditch. Man, did he have it easy, or what?

The three boys quickly agreed to the conditions, both believing their victims would be easy, and Adrian oversaw the Unbreakable Vow they performed. It was beyond him as to why they were using such a serious and condemning spell. But be it far from him to stop them.

Adrian had watched the interaction detachedly. All the other other boys had already retired to their rooms and only the three oddballs and he were left. As commonplace as he may have been when compared to them, he had insight. They may not have been aware of it, but all three girls were _the_ hardest girls for each male. Well, Draco might have been. He had constantly jeered and insulted Granger since they first met. And although he had switched sides before the war had concluded, he still harbored an intense dislike for the witch if any of their post-war interactions were of any indication. She'd also never showed any interest for materialistic things and her wit was outstanding. He'd have quite the dilemma. Katie Bell may have seemed like quite the normal Gryffindor—well, as normal as Gryffindors get—but appearances were deceiving. From his observations, the upperclassman was quite choosy with her males. So choosy in fact, that he had never seen her show _any_ romantic inclination towards _any_ male at all. Personally, Pucey wouldn't have been surprised if she'd been nailing Angelina Johnson. But Lovegood, that was a complete coin toss. The girl was a nutter.

* * *

Hermione's eyes had begun twitching whilst closed and by then, Harry and Ron and been so bewildered and and worried about Hermione's state that they had taken to lightly tapping her on the cheek. Eventually they had levitated her to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey had simply ennervated her. It had quickly brought her about. Unfortunately, she was brought about screaming.

"AH! DODO BIRDS ARE ATTACKING WITH LITTLE BABIES CARRYING MACHINE GUNS! VOLDEMORT'S IN CONTROL! NOOOOOOO!"

Madam Pomfrey then quickly put her to sleep and appraised Harry and Ron. "What in the world is she going on about?!"

"Well, you see, a bunch of us in the common room were talking about babies. And you see, I had always thought that they came from the stork..." Harry sheepishly admitted as he gazed at his feet.

The nurse titted, "Ah, that's nothing to be ashamed about, Harry. Many parents—guardians, in your case—neglect to give their charges a proper talking to." She furrowed her brows, "But that still doesn't explain why she was yelling about diricawls and Voldemort controlling babies."

"Oh! That's cause she didn't know either. Ginny and Ron explained it to her right away though! Boy, did I feel ignorant."

Madam Pomfrey raised her brows at the thought of Ron explaining sex and whatnot to the girl. It was really unbelievable that she hadn't known. But she recalled something, "That still doesn't explain it."

Ron looked at her in shock. Obviously, the caring infirmary lady didn't know either. Never mind her life's work being in health and by connection, babies as well. He thought it was up to him to bring her up to speed on the workings of the world. "Oh Madam Pomfrey. You must've not known either."

Her apprehensive look made him continue.

"Babies come from diricawls!"

* * *

**A/N:** Da-da-da! And that was chapter one! Sorry it took some time to update, I wanted to update faster....But I couldn't get words out write. But hey, I wrote twice as long! Just like I promised! Fear not though, it wasn't writer's block, just my brain going on vacation in regards to phrasing. Hope you liked it! And even if you didn't, please review!


	3. Chapter Two: Yummy Bubble Baths

**Disclaimer: **Does not belong to me, blah blah blah, J. K. Rowling pwns, blah blah blah, not that anyone reads the disclaimer.

Summary: Draco Malfoy is completely sure of himself. So much in fact, he believes himself to be the personification of sex. When fellow Slytherin, Theodore Nott, questions his ability to charm all womankind, he's quick to the defence. After all, the World must know of his pure amazingness. Even if he has to charm Hermione Granger to prove it. Hermione on the other hand, has decided to educate her fellow students in the ways of babies. A clichéd story that isn't so cliché full with turns, twists, and Draco's failing splits. And yes, I do mean the ones with your legs.

Chapter Completed: 07 September 2009

Chapter Word Count: 1351

Story Word Count: 4308

**Recap:**

_Ron looked at her in shock. Obviously, the caring infirmary lady didn't know either. Never mind her life's work being in health and by connection, babies as well. He thought it was up to him to bring her up to speed on the workings of the world. "Oh Madam Pomfrey. You must've not known either." _

_Her apprehensive look made him continue._

"_Babies come from diricawls!"_

The Irresistible Charm of Draco Malfoy

Chapter One: Yummy Bubble Baths

Hermione woke with a dull throbbing pain in her head in what she assumed was the hospital wing, recalling what had placed her there. She had been reading her new edition of Hogwarts: A History, but she had been bothered by her fellow house mates conversation, then she had interjected, and then she had blanked out. But why?....

"Merlin's Purple Socks!" she whispered loudly as she remembered _exactly_ why she had and sat up. The whole bloody common room believed babies came from dodo birds. She was well aware that magical families raised their children differently; but occasionally, parallels existed between the magical and muggle community. And one of them, apparently, was telling your children they came from some type of bird.

Sadly enough though, the muggle practice of telling your child about the birds and the bees in their later childhood didn't apply to the magical world. It was appalling. How could they allow their own children to be raised with such skewed views? Then again, many purebloods were raised to believe that magical children who weren't pure were inferior to them. Ah well, that was a topic for another time.

As Hermione sat there in thought, she realized something. Obviously, the older magical community was quite aware of how children came about considering they had their own. It wouldn't be surprising if the older generations had been led to believe dodo birds were also the bringers of babies. But if so, then how did they acknowledge the truth. Because they had to have known at some point that babies came from the birds and the bees; after all, they had children of their own.

She grabbed her wand on the bedside table and slipped on her shoes. Books were awaiting her at the library, and surely they contained some truth.

"Ms. Granger," her head snapped towards the resident Healer of Hogwarts. "Do lie down and stay put!"

Ah, but the books called to her. Her yearn for knowledge and answers were pulling her towards the library. "Madam Pomfrey, I assure you I'm fine. Please, may I leave?"

"Turn those puppy dog eyes elsewhere!" she scolded Hermione who only pouted in return. "You had quite a nasty spill when Messrs. Potter and Weasley were bringing you here."

_Oh, that does explain the throbbing headache._ Hermione thought to herself.

"Bumped your head right on the floor, you did," the blonde witch tutted to herself. "Now just lay back down and drink this."

"Yes ma'am," she monotonously replied before resuming her earlier position and watched as the caring—if not a bit overbearing—witch bustled about the cupboards before retrieving a small vial with a purple substance swimming inside. She held it out to Hermione without words. The bookworm drank it and set the vial down before immediately falling asleep, the Sleeping Draught already taking effect.

As the knowledgeable girl fell asleep, Poppy sighed while she thought to herself. _I feel somewhat guilty for lying to the girl. But it simply wouldn't do is she were to know what happened_.

When the youngest male Weasley had said that diricawls bring babies, the Hogwarts matron had stumbled backwards and tripped over a cart. Said cart then promptly barged into the side table which caused the lamp to lose balance and knock the occupant of the bed right on her noggin.

She had quickly shooed the two boys out of the infirmary, making sure to alter the memories with a quick obliviate. Frankly, it'd be a chilly day in hell before she'd allow the students to know of her occasional slips. But merlin, that girl's NEWT scores would be feeling the blow. _It's a miracle she didn't wake up. Ah, but it's a miracle that she has those idiots for friends too. Even if they did defeated You-Know-Who._

Realizing that she had drifted off into her thoughts, she quickly smoothed her apron and began tidying up the infirmary. After all, the potions may have been colour sorted, but placing them alphabetically as well would do wonders for organization!

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table poking at his peas, sipping his pumpkin juice, and ignoring the idiot girl beside him, while taking note of the absences at the Gryffindor table. From what he'd heard, Granger had managed to land herself in the infirmary courtesy of her own clumsiness. He snorted at the thought.

Weasel looked to be drowning in the amount of food he snarfed down his mouth and Potter was chatting up the Weaslette. It was obvious to anyone with a brain that the two fancied one another. But be it far from him to be the one to provide them such a happy ending.

He scanned the hall for his friends' targets. Katie Bell was found further down the table by Demelza Robins, a chaser like herself, and Brian Lenare, a Gryffindor Beater. By their hand motions and quick-fired words, the Slytherin immediately realized they were discussing the latest Quidditch match between Puddlemere United and Toyohashi Tengu. That had been an amazing match to say the least. His family had attended the game with the Zabinis during the hols.

"—right, Draco?"

Drat, he hadn't been paying attention. But since he was a Malfoy, he knew he had to play it cool. "I don't feel like listening to your incessant chatter. Be quiet or be gone."

Daphne Greengrass huffed and stood up, "That's the last time I'll keep you company Draco Malfoy!"

He didn't reply as his fellow Slytherin angrily stalked off. Really, he'd been dropping hints that he wasn't as taken with her as she believed him to be for quite some time. They'd never officially dated either. Ah, the sooner she stopped bothering him, the better. After all, he had another goal to pursue.

Taking a last sip of his pumpkin juice, he stood up and headed for the dormitories. He must devise a scheme to entrap the Gryffindor queen and to do that, he'd have much scheming ahead of him.

He undressed as he contemplated the whole matter at hand. She really wasn't that much of an enigma if taken at face value he supposed. He thought of their encounters throughout the past. She was clever, sarcastic, intelligent, stubborn, and abusive. He'd learnt all of those facts first-hand.

Her abusive way of slapping him in their third year was probably the worst. Although he kept himself in denial that she had ever had done such an atrocious and barbaric thing to him. If anyone were to discover that he had let himself be attacked in the muggle fashion, he'd be ruined. Women don't usually find squealing men attractive. He had to admit though, she had some courage to slap him so outright. Or stupidity. Actually, he figured it was the latter, because despite her impressive and vast amount of knowledge and usually present logic, she was best friends with Potter and Weasel. And some of their stupidity must've transferred to her. Be it far from him to acknowledge the idea that he might have had some blame of any kind.

Just recalling such a horrid moment of his life made him simmer with anger. Letting his pants hit the floor he climbed into the tub, immediately becoming appeased by the warm water and white musk scent of his personal edible bubble bath formula.

He loved the taste of strawberries and vanilla it had. Stretching languidly in the large tub, he thought about his great invention. Edible bubble bath, in all essence, seems rather disgusting being that one uses it to bathe. But by placing a hygiene charm on the liquid, it would always remain clean.

It was a secret love of his. Draco was completely fascinated with bubble baths. Watching all the bubbles form and float around atop the water always entranced him. That added with the soothing scent of his favourite bubbles always calmed him. He placed thoughts of the headstrong Granger aside and paddled around the tub, bubbles floating around him.

Oh how he loved his edible bubbles.

A/N: So I finally updated.....Haha.


End file.
